


A Chance

by Entireoranges



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Reference to Chakotay/Seven Of Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: They have been back home for a few months and Chakotay seems okay with how things are. Others from the crew? Not as much.





	A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I was determined to write something this evening and this happened. Not 100% sure what I think of it, but it works! Inspired by The Moody Blues lyric **"I took a chance and I lost control."** from Miracle

"What are you waiting for Chakotay?" Tom Paris had walked over to question a half smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"I've been watching you all evening. You watching her," The previous first officer of Voyager rolls his eyes.

"Don't you have anything better to do Paris?"

"I can't help to notice you didn't deny it." Chakotay turns slightly to face Tom, annoyance covering his features.

"Again I ask don't you have anything better to do?"

"Look I understand why you couldn't before but what's your excuse now? She's no longer your supervisor. You are both single. Sorry about you and Seven by the way."

"It won't be...' He stops trying to think of the best response knowing full well Tom won't likely accept any that was given 'appropriate." Tom jerks his head back laughing loudly, drawing the attention from other's near them. Including Kathryn who meets Chakotay's eye, eyebrows arched. Luckily she doesn't approach, unluckily Tom had noticed.

"See? That right there!"

"We looked at each other Paris. That's all."

"Oh give it up Chakotay! We both know it's more then that. And what do you mean it won't be appropriate? What's holding you back? Just go out there and ask her to dance before my dad does, again."

"She's my superior."

"Was and I already reminded you of that. Try harder."

"Tom why does this matter to you?" His smile becomes softer and more genuine after the question.

"Believe it or not I care about you Chakotay. Even with our ups and downs over the seven plus years we had with each other I have always wanted happiness for you. And much as you try to deny it or build up walls I know she's that key."

"What if she rejects me?" He asks so softly it's almost unable to be heard.

"You have faced and recovered from far worse. However that isn't going to happen. She has it just as bad."

"It's complicated."

"No it's not, Stop making excuses."

"You don't know what it's like to want someone for so long and ..." Tom laughs again.

"What do you mean I won't know what's that like?! I was in love with B'Elanna since the day I saw her! Eventually I took a chance and lost control. Our relationship had and has it's ups and downs but Chakotay I won't change a single thing. And as I remind you once more, nothing is holding you back besides your fear."

"Just a dance? It doesn't necessarily mean anything else. Unless she wants it to?" Chakotay mutters and for a second Tom isn't sure he is suppose to reply or not.

"Yeah of course, One step at a time. Now get out there."Chakotay nods, pulls his dress shirt down to eliminate the nonexistent wrinkles and walks out to the middle of the dance floor, straight to her.

"You do know that if you encouraged or helped them in any way you're not eligible to win the wager." Harry Kim announces as he took over the position Chakotay had been standing.

"Oh Harry this goes far behind winning a wager. This is about true love! However I'm well within the rules. I merely suggested he talk to her." Harry shakes his head.

"Why don't I believe you? Knowing you, you suggested he ask her to dance and to me that feels it would be a violation of the rules.."

"Are you calling me a liar Harry?" 

"No, but I still think th..."

"It's about time." Tom interrupts his best friend, eyes back to the dance floor. He notices he's not the only one being drawn to Chakotay and Janeway as the gracefully swayed to the music as it played particularly slow tune (Tom wondered if that had been on purpose or a coincidence?) her head rested on his shoulders as if had at last found it's home.

"They do look happy."

"That they do. And for the record I had them getting together in three weeks time, so me helping now actually screwed me over,"

"So why did you do it?"

"I already told you Harry, helping true love find it's way."

"Do you know who won?"

"I think Ayala might have. But really who cares? This goes behind silly wagers. It's about love!"

"Speaking of love...do you think Seven would be inter..."

"Don't even finish that sentence Harry. We're talking love here, not disillusions."

"Hey! You never know."

"Yeah I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm vague on the wager details, feel free to use your imaginations!


End file.
